Reciprocate Feelings
by LOVE has a thousand faces
Summary: <html><head></head>Len can't hide anymore his feelings and attractions towards Hino Kahoko. Now, he's showing Len's OTHER SIDE, giving Kahoko questions & confusions... GUYS! UPDATED! CHAPTER 3 IS UP! READ AND REVIEW! lenxKaho</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is Neko-chan05 with my 2nd fanfic! 1st fanfic isn't updated yet, *lack of inspiration* xD**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! It's for all of La Corda D'oro Fanatics out there! Especially LenxKahoko. Read and Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - I'm. . .<strong>

Hino Kahoko sat in front of her desk with her both hands on it placed at the center with both elbows touching each edge of the table. She lowered her head and placed it above her hands. Closing her eyes, she thought about what had happened earlier, then gave a heavy sigh.

_In the music room. . ._

"Kahoko."

"T-tsukimori-kun!" Her eyes widened. He had never called her by her first name.

"Len. Call me Len from now on."

"W-why so sudden? W-what's the matter Tsu-"

"Len!" His voice raised. "Gomen. I-I didn't mean to. ." He looked away.

Kahoko just stared at him and blushed. Calling her by her first name felt indescribable. Somehow whenever this guy is around, she liked it.  
>Even though Len was always so cold and he finds her annoying, she didn't actually mind it. She likes his presence.<p>

"Er. I-I need to go now." Words stuttered as Kaho spoke, feeling now uncomfortable of Len's behavior as well as the sudden awkward silence.  
>When she was about to exit the room, Kahoko felt a strong grab on her wrist and without later notice, Len was now hugging her very tight.<p>

"Tsukimori-kun, are you alright? Kaho asked as she regained her balance.

"I said call me Len." He ordered but with gentleness.

Kahoko relaxed her shoulders and hugged Len back. The lad gasped for a second. Kahoko buried her head on his firm chest. 'Wait a minute! What the heck am I doing?' She shought. She pulled back but she was locked in his broad arms.

"Don't. Please. Don't go." He whispered as he leaned his head on her shoulder and tightened his embrace on her petite body.

"O-okay." She doesn't know why this Ice Prince suddenly in that circumstance somehow has melted. But at the same time, regardless this uncertain thought, she didn't mind returning a hug for him. She didn't want to release from that affectionate embrace, even though, on top of it, she didn't know what it meant. She inhaled, feeling the ait that surrounded the area. Then exhaled slowly, realizing how intact their body were. She felt Len giving her a soft and gentle kiss through her crimson hair.

Then. . . . .

_"Hino!"_

Someone was looking for her.

_"Hino!"_

Kahoko was fully awakened now by that voice. Sure it was him. Cheerful tone.  
>As Len released her body, Kahoko felt a bit of disappointment and a longing for more touch.<em> Bad timing.<em> She thought.

"There you are. Oh, your face is red!" a green-haired lad exclaimed.

Kahoko looked at the door to see Hirara Kazuki looking straight at her. He tilted his head and looked inside the room. Kaho followed his gaze and saw Len getting his violin as well as Kaho's.

"Your red hue is now diminished." Hirara added.

"Hn, etou, I just suddenly felt hot in here." Kaho defended.

"Oh, I see."

"Hino, your violin." Kahoko looked as Len handed her her violin. Calling her by her last name made her sank deeper into a quicksand.

"What's the matter Hino-san?" Kazuki interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>What was that all about really?<em> Thoughts now are flowing in her head.

_He didn't even look at me when I joined Kazuki and the others. Was that only a piece of joke? But no, he was sincere, I know it. The way he looked at me at that time._

_Waaaaah! What am I thinking? Several minutes of a passionate embrace and now I can't get him out of my mind!_

_In fact, why?_

It's not that. . .

_I mean . . . He interested in me. And, he finds me annoying._

_But, what about **the HUG?**_

_Wait a minute?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Why on earth am I so disturbed about this?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_It's not that. . . ._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_I'm. . . ._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Len was outside his room, he was in the balcony right now. He held a grip on the steel barrier separating him form his botanical garden. He just have played violin at that time. He watched as the raindrops started falling, making pitter-patter on the ground. The atmosphere was getting colder.<p>

_What has gotten into me?_ Len thought.

_I made her call me by my first name and hugged her all at once._

_Am I insane? I-It's just that seeing her leaving right away was just . . . I don't know. I just can't help to look in her eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers._

_I can't resist not touching her!_ He exclaimed.

_Wait a minute! Wh-what am I saying?_

_As if she belongs to me. For heaven's sake! What is happening to me?_

_I, I've never felt this way before._ He massaged his temples and breathed heavily.

_Why am I feeling this?_ He asked himself calmly.

_Recently, I've been thinking of her a lot. I just can't get her out of my mind. I often ignore her. I basically respond her shortly and in an impolite manner. We practice together for concourses but I always treat her as if we weren't partners and just strangers._

_In spite of my indecent behaviour towards that girl, deep inside of me, her presence never annoyed me._

_Just her smile and that innocent look in her eyes made my cold heart melt in just an instant._

_She made, the so-called_ Ice Prince_, melt without her knowing it, without any force, without realizing that the Len in front of her has changed._

_That's what _Hino Kahoko_ can do to me._

_._

_.  
><em>

_With all these things. . . . . ._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_I've realized just one thing and I'm sure about it. . . ._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_I'm. . . .._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm done with the first chaptie!<strong>_

**_Reactions? Comments? Suggestions? Feedbacks?_**

**_Please do review. :))_**

**_Next Chapter will be updated soon. :D_**

**Don't forget! R&R x))**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everybody! fast update isn't it? haha. got a lot of inspiration today. :DD thanks for those who reviewed my fic! I'm so happy!**_

_**Please continue to review my fics, 'kay? Arigatou.! :))**_

_**Anyway, this is the 2nd chapter!**_

_**Read and Review! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>RECIPROCATE FEELINGS<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Realizations<strong>

Kahoko woke up early today. The truth is, she haven't slept well because she kept thinking about the azure-haired lad. After the realizations she had last night, she was now terribly thinking of him every minute, every second. She kept distracting herself with other things bit didn't help. Whenever she tried to close her eyes, the first image appearing was those golden orbs staring at her.

'I must get rid of this, but how?' Kaho thought. 'Even though I don't know how, I have to. Besides, if this feeling grows more, it's only a loss for sure. He finds me annoying, he doesn't like my presence. For him, I'm nothing.' She said to herself but with a feeling that there's a lot of work to do to make this sentiment of hers fade away.

'Why of all people?' She muttered.

* * *

><p>After sometime, a crimson-headed girl can now be seen walking in the same old way to school. She was wearing the usual uniform of the Seiso Academy. Her crimson hair was flowing through her shoulders. As she walked, she stepped onto orange-brown leaves, making cracking sound. She momentarily gazed at the trees that lined up straight, leading her to the school. Some leaves were falling slowly, slowly to the ground. A sound of an engine can be heard behind the lass. As she turned to her side, she saw a black limousine. As the windshield slowly scrolled down, Kahoko gazed and quickly recognized the person looking at her with those eyes, eyes she wouldn't want to see, the person she would not want to encounter.<p>

"Would you mind a ride?" The guy asked. "Of course you wouldn't." He added before Kaho could answer. The lad with purple locks opened the vehicle's door.

The lass tightened the grip on her violin case. She took a step inside the limousine. She didn't want to ride with this guy but she couldn't say no. He would probably insist her more with that fake smile.

As the limousine went on, Kahoko could feel his eyes glued on her. She slowly looked at him. And there he is, placing the fake smile on his lips. Before Kahoko could gaze away, her head was tilted by the guy's pointing finger.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wh-what are you talking about Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko asked nervously. This guy made her uncomfortable whenever he looks at her.

"Come on, my dear Kaho. I know you like him. I can sense it. The way you look at that Mr. Prodigy is different from the way you look at me." Azuma closed the gap between them just inches away.

'Of course I look at you differently. Who do you think you are?' Kaho thought. 'I never liked even the way you look at me. Every time your eyes meets mine, there's always some sort of uneasiness. Kaho gave him a little push and looked on the window.

"So . . . . . you really like him." Azuma was playing with his violet locks, still eyes glued on her.

"So tell me my dear Kaho, why choose a _stone?_"

"N-ne? I didn't say I like him!"

"Oh . . . Then, what? What do you exactly feel about him?" Kahoko lowered her head and stared into her violin case placed on her lap.

"Etou . . ." Kahoko couldn't answer. She couldn't deny it, the fact that she really like, OF ALL PEOPLE, a violin prodigy, a cold-hearted person, a guy like Tsukimori Len. After all the realizations she had then made her quite sure that she had a stronger feeling for him. She just really don't want to admit it. "Hnn. . . ." Still she can't answer.

"I see. You're not sure yet, are you? But, I already know the answer." Azuma interrupted her thoughts.

'What is he really up to?' Kaho thought. 'I know the answer!" Kaho mentally exclaimed. "I-"

"Well this is good. I guess I have a chance on you, my dear Kahoko, right?" The lad neared his head towards hers. . .he was about to kiss her. . . .

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kahoko got out of the limousine with anger as well as satisfaction in her eyes. That guy was about to kiss her. But, without haven't noticed it, she has slapped him on his face.

"No! You haven't got any chance!" Kaho exclaimed.

.

.

.

"I do not like Tsukimori-kun!

.

.

.

.

"I LOVE HIM!"

* * *

><p>'Was that really me? Kaho thought as she was now passing through the hallway. 'And with all of the people, I declared my feelings for Tsukimori-kun on that guy!' she continued as she slowed that her pace. 'But somehow, I really felt victorious at that time. As if a heavy burden was released from my chest. I guess that really helped." She chuckled.<p>

"Is there anything funny around here?" a voice came behind her.

Kahoko knew whose voice was it. She turned her back and saw those golden orbs, staring at her.

"B-betsuni." She looked down with her bangs covering her eyes. She felt her face heating up. He stepped towards her.

"Kahoko."

There he is, calling her again by her given name.

"D-doushite?" She asked why, still looking on the floor, the only thing she was comfortable to stare at.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

NO ANSWER. She didn't know what to answer. She would terribly felt embarrassed if he would've seen her blushing.

"I-I get it. . . .J-just forget about it. . . .Hino."

.

'Hino? Wait? Whaat? Oh no!' Her eyes blinked then looked up to see Len now facing away from her and walking on the opposite side.

.

"Matte!" She exclaimed watching the guy he likes, taking steps little by little, walking away from her.

.

.

_'I want you to call me again! By my first name! KAHOKO!_' She mentally shouted._ 'Don't call me ever again HINO!_' She started walking behind him.

.

.

She wants to reach him.

.

.

"Matte!"

.

.

.

He was still walking, taking now bigger steps than before realizing that the crimson-headed girl was following her. Kahoko felt disappointment, regret. . . .Of not looking at him, for making him misunderstood her behaviour, for not staring at him the way he stared at him a moment ago.

.

.

Bigger steps. . . . .

.

.

.

Bigger paces. . . . .

.

.

.

Len was now meters away from her.

.

.

.

Kahoko could now feel water forming in her eyes.

.

.

.

.

"Len!."

.

He suddenly stopped.

She stopped as well. Crystal clear suspended into the edges of her eyes, eyes that Len always want to stare at, and eyes Kahoko wants to look only to Len, only him.

She stared at him as he slowly turned his head. His eyes met hers. She could feel in those beautiful eyes shock, relief, and contentment. Kahoko herself was shocked. She didn't expect for her to call him by his given name. But she didn't' felt at that time any uneasiness. She just wanted for him to stop, to face her back, to look for her. And now, he was doing it.

.

"Wh-what. . . ." Len started walking towards her. "Did I hear it right? Correct? Precisely?"

.

She chuckled a bit, awkwardly. _'Panicking, eh? I never thought he has this side.'_ Kaho thought.

He stopped in front of her, an inch away from her face.

.

.

.

"Could you. . . .please. . . .repeat it. . . . .Kaho?"

.

She could feel his breath brushing through her skin. She felt shivers and butterflies in her stomach. She called her again. . . .by her first name. The way she wanted it. The sound of his voice shifted from that cold tone to a warmer one. It was perfect. She didn't think of any other gut calling her name as perfect as Tsukimori Len could do.

Len was still staring at her.

.

.

.

She smiled.

.

.

.

"Len." She said softly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2ND CHAPTER ENDS HERE!<strong>_

_**wah! I really liked this chaptie! I hope you guys as well :))**_

_**SORRY for typos, grammatical errors and everything that you may find appropriate. hehe :))**_

_**For those who don't know:**_

**MATTE-WAIT**

**DOUSHITE-WHY**

**BETSUNI-NOTHING**_**  
><strong>_

_**I don't know when will I update soon, but if you continue to review my fics, surely I will SOON. :DD**_

_**READ and REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>RECIPROCATE FEELINGS<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! This is me! Neko-chan05 has transformed into LOVE has a thousand faces :DDD  
>It's been a while since I haven't updated, but don't you worry 'coz now, here I am!<br>Chapter 3 is now up!**_

_**BTW, **_Shinjuuki, EchizenRyoma, AzurexCrimson, Nik Van Fresces, First princess, shelisiyah-chan, _**thanks for the reviews! KEEP ON REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING THIS FIC! 'KAY?**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**RECIPROCATE FEELINGS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – It's not like him. It's not like her.<strong>

.

.

Kahoko set sideways and bumped into the wall. A groan was caught escaped from her lips but she quickly went back to sleep.

"Kaho, dear."

"Hnn. ."

"Kaho, wake up."

"Mom... I'm sleepy."

"Dear, someone's waiting for you downstairs.." Her mother whispered to her.

"Waiting? Downstairs?" Kahoko finally opened her eyes to see her mom looking at her. She passed her and took something from the top of the drawer.

9:45, her clock signed. _Oh My God! He mustn't be really him!_

"He's been here for 15 minutes. He was outside and I made him enter. A good-looking and a gentleman like him shouldn't make him wait, right Kaho? Now go and change."

Kahoko jumped out of her bed. She took a quick shower and wore a pair of jeans and a v-neck orange-yellow blouse. She got into her flats and combed her hair. She went downstairs thinking, 'He could have waited outside.'  
>As she peeked into the living room she saw her mom talking to an azure-haired lad. <em>'Really IMPOSSIBLE. It's not like him.'<em> Kaho thought.

As she entered the room, she heard her mother asking him. . ."What is your relationship with my daughter by the way? Are you dating or something?"

"Mom!" Kahoko immediately interrupted. "He's my partner in the concourse , you know that already, don't you?" She said as she sat down beside her mother.

"Uh-uh, Kaho dear.." Her mother motioned her head left to right the backwards, an act of disapproving. "You sit beside him."

"Mo-"

"Go on, Kaho. Don't be shy."

_'I'm not shy.'_ Kaho thought. She sat beside Len.

"See! You two look good together. Rather, I say a perfect match!"

"Mo-"

"Thank you..." Len answered.

WHAAAT? Kahoko's eyes widened. She looked at him, then to her mom. She felt her cheeks starting to heat up, she didn't expect Len to answer. She expect him to contrast her mother or not to say a single word. . . .but. . . .guessed she was fantasizing to much . . .

". . . .for the tea, I mean." Len cleared his throat.

Kahoko's cheeks gain their normal hue. She looked at him again, then at what he was holding. She was embarassed herself. Right. Her mom makes the most amazing tea in the whole world. She hadn't noticed that it was served to him.  
>She was interrupted by her thoughts when she heard her mom chuckled. Kaho looked at her.<p>

"Well, thank you, Mr. Tsukimori. That was nice of you. She beamed a smile, a smile Kahoko couldn't figure out what kind.

"Do you want some too Kaho dear?" Her mom offered as she took the empty cup from Len.

"No mom, thanks anyway."

"Then go get cereal and milk."

"Ie, it's fine. " She said as she looked at her mom now nowhere of sight, probably going to wash dishes.

"You're not having breakfast?" Kahoko turned to see him. He was looking at her with the same icy golden orbs.

"Nope, I don't feel like eating this morning." She replied looking away from him.

'_Yeah, right. He doesn't even care about me.'_

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Mom! We gotta go!" Kaho said as she was about to open the door.

"Have a nice date!"

"Thank- what? Wait! Hell no! "Kaho shouted.

She saw her mother pop out her head from the kitchen. "Well, enjoy you two!" She winked at her daughter.

'_As it she heard me.'_ Kahoko just rolled her eyes and went out.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Kahoko looked astonished as she stood in front of a black Lamborghini Reventon.

"W-wow.."

"Hey slow-poke, are you going to just stand there and stare at my car or what?" He teased as he went on the left side of the car and got in.

'_A gentleman, huh?'_ Kahoko muttered under her breath.

The car was now on its way. Len had actually invited her on his house to practice. They had no choice since the concourse was close and school at weekend was closed.

Len doesn't want to waste time.

Kahoko just looked at the window watching the shifting sceneries from trees to houses, mountains to birds in the sky. She didn't look at Len who was actually now noticing the silent Kahoko. He felt uncomfortable. It's not like her.

'_What is he for me anyway?'_ Kaho thought. '_He was like kinda sweet these past few days that he managed to call me by my first, and I had to call him by his first name too. After he just smiled and then invites me suddenly to practice in his house... Then at times he's just the old Tsukimori Len, the Ice, the Stone, the Prodigy. . .I really can't read his mind! He seemed to shift traits. Feels like I have to Len in front of me! My God! This too much thinking is giving me headache!' _She massaged her temples.

"Are you okay?" A voice made her gaze to her left. Len was now staring at her, inches from her face. She didn't seem to notice that Len had moved a little closer to her. _Thump Thump Thump _She felt her heart racing so fast!

"Is something matter?" Len asked still staring into her eyes.

"N-nothing." She wanted to take her eyes away from him, but she couldn't.

"You sure?" His eyes got warmer. Kahoko felt herself floating in heaven. Those eyes . . . are just wonderful.

Len leaned closer to her.

Rapidly, Kaho hid herself under her bangs. She was absolutely sure that her face was now red as a cherry.

Len tried to say something but Kahoko interrupted him. "Just please, don't look at me right now."

Len moved a little farther but peeked into Kaho's face.

He smiled.

He saw red shades on Kahoko's cheekbones.

He secretly smiled again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for now! It's not that interesting, isn't it?<br>Well I'll make the next chapter a huge one! I'll try my best! Gambatte!  
>Pretty please, DO REVIEW! They're so important you know? Haha<br>Anyways, SO SORRY for typos, grammatical errors and everything you may find unnecessary.  
>I'm just a aspiring writer. Not a professional. Just love writing!<br>Leave comments, suggestions, anything you want! HAHA XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>RECIPROCATE FEELINGS<strong>


End file.
